FERAL
by EspebeFanFTW
Summary: Team Chaotix. Dead. Mobius. Taken over By Ferals. No hero. No happy ending.


It was dark. I felt something grab my hand. I looked and it was Espio. We were hiding in my closet , frightened that the ferals would get us. We may be the only two normal ones left in Mobius. He was obviously trying to comfort me. We'de been in there for about an hour now. My heart beating a million miles per minute.

"...Espio..." I started

"Yeah?" He asked

"Do...do you think we'll make it alive?..."

He went silent for a moment and looked away "...Yes , Im sure we will..."

Hearing him say it made me feel a little better , but he could still tell I was terrified.

"Umm...Phoebe?"

I looked at him "Yeah?..."

"...I..." Before he could continue he looked around. "Do you hear that?"

I could hear it too. A faint creaking noise. It was a creak in the floor boards. It was faint , but it got louder. I could tell Espipo was thinking the same thing as me...Ferals...We looked through the gaps in the closet to see our former friend Shadow the hedgehog. But now...now , he's Shadow the Feralhog...His quills are longer and jagged with a sharp end. His red fur has gone wild , His white fuzz is overgrown , he has a gigantic fang with blood stained onto it. His gloves are torn and he has a darker tone to him. Blood is dripping from his back where a knife is stabbed into him. You could tell he was craving to kill anything in his path. The ferals did that to Shadow...I can feel my eyes starting to water , he was my friend...and they did _that _to him!

"Espio" I sniffed "T-they..."

"Its ok Pheebs..." He said as he put his arm around me "...But right now we have to worry about surviving..."

We looked through the gaps again , Shadow was laughing like a mad man... "Hello! Fuahahaha! You cannot hide from me! I know there is someone in here! ...I can sense it..."

I kept looking out the gap while Espio was looking at me. Shadow walked over to my bed and looked underneath it. He then got up and looked in my wardrobe full of my sonic collection. His claws came out and he swiped inside the wardrobe , pieces of paper and plastic flew everywhere. I could feel myself trying to lunge out the door but something was holding me back. It was Espio , he had his arms wrapped around my stomach.

"No Phoebe. Dont." He tells me while Im still trying to reach the door.

"He ripped my comics and ruined my figures." I say as I try to open the door.

"No , you'll die." He says as he manages to pull me back from the door. "If your gone , I-I..." He says blocking me from the door "I'd..."

"...You'd what?..."

"I...I-It's not important..." He says as he unwraps his arms. He looks through the gap again then faces me with a horrified look.

"W-What is it?"

"He's walking closer" He whispered

"What do we do?" I whispered back

"...I have an idea that might work..."

"As long as we'll live Im up for it."

He grabbed me and he clenched his other fist. He was trying to make us both invisible. We started to turn invisible , but would it fool Shadow...? Before I knew what was happening the door flung open with a bang! Shadow was standing infront of us. He stood there for a minute starring at where I was standing. He started sniffing around , it looked like he could smell something. He slowly stepped closer. He had realised we where there! He grabbed Espio by the arm and threw him across the room. We were both Visible.

"Espio!" I yell.

"Well , Phoebe. Long time no see!HAHAHAHAAAA!" Shadow laughed with an insane tone.

"Shadow! ITs me , Phoebe! Your friend! Don't you remember!?"

"I remember enough to know you , But I also know you will be perfect to kill!"

"Your insane!All you want to do is kill and destroy!"

"Exactly.." He grinned. Shadow then snarled at me then launched himself at me. I avoided him and ran over to Espio at the other side of the room. My eyes are filled with tears. I help Espio up.

"Espio , He...he...he can't be reasoned with anymore! He's trying to kill me!"

Espio heard those last five words I said. He looks furious , he got up and stood infront of me.

"RRGGH! Move Espio!" Shadow demanded "and let me...KILL HER!"

Espios eyes were filled with fire. "over my dead body you will!"

"That can be arranged..." Shadow said as he stepped closer.

"Phoebe! Stay behind me!"

I nodded my head and stayed behind him. They both ran at eachover , shadow brought out his retractable claws and Espio used a kick-punch combo. Shadow tried to swipe but missed. Espio kicked Shadow in the face. Shadow grabbed Espios leg and digged his claws into him. He then threw him to the ground.

"Espio no!" I yell.

Shadow looked at me with an evil grin "Now...Dear , Dear Phoebe...I could kill you quickly and pain free , or slowly and pain fully..." He sas as he pulls out a gun. "...or...I can make you go through even more pain by shooting him..." He pointed the gun at Espio

"No! You wont!" I scream.

"I have killed millions of people without regret before...what makes you think I won't kill _him_..?" He puts his finger on the trigger.

I can feel the water running down my cheeks and without realising it I blurt out the one thing I would never have said.

"Because I Love him!"

Shadow stood there for a minute looking at me "I knew you always had a weak spot for him..." Without hesitation he pulls the trigger. I hear a loud bang and the bullet goes straight through Espio's chest.

"Gah! Phoebe!" Espio shouts out in pain.

"No! Y-You monster!" I start crying.

"Untill we meet again. " Shadow says as he sees the sun rise "But I must be off!" He runs out of the room. I ran over to Espio , Starring at him.

"P-Phoebe...Did...Did you mean what you said...?"

I nod my head sobbing. He is bleeding intensely. I can see some tears from his eyes.

"...I may only have a few minutes left to live...I...I need to spend them with you..." He wipes my tears away , leans in and kisses me. After a few seconds he leans back and stares at the blood on his hand. "...G-Goodbye...Phoebe..." He closes his eyes and he stops breathing... I sit there looking at him. Crying. I get up , walk down the hall , into the main room then outside. The sun is shinning bright , everything has a tint of yellow to it... I am the only mobian left in mobius... But I have no reason to live anymore...I see shadow walking away through the trees.

"Sh...Shadow!" I call to him. He stops and turns around. He walks over to me.

"Yes? Make it quick before I-"

"-I...I have no reason to live...kill me..."

Shadow stood there looking at me , he seemed confused "E-Escuse me-"

"-KILL ME! I have no reason to live! Strangle me! Choke me! Eat me! I don't care , just kill me now!"

"he...he really meant that much to you?..."

I nod my head and put my arms out. "If you kill me now I can be with him in a better place..."

Shadow brought out his claws .He Stepped closer. I didn't hesitate at all. He hesitated a little bit.

"Now , Shadow!"

He nodded his head , swiped his claws into my chest over and over again , he managed to hit my heart twice. I felt a loss of air. I can only just manage to squeeze out a few words.

"Th...Thank you...Sh...Shadow...I will always...be...with him...n...now..." Everything became cold and dark, Shadow and my surroundings dissapeared. I felt falling onto the ground...My eyes closing slowly...Everything is nothing...All is silent...A bright flash surrounds me...Im in a space where everything is blank...I see aomeone in the distance walkng towards me...It's him...I'll remain here forever...With Espio...


End file.
